


Plans Change

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Plans Change

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Plans Change

Plans Change  
by Frankie

"Happy Birthday to you," the slightly off-key voice crooned to the sleeping man, "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear-"

"Fox," Krycek said, opening his eyes and clamping a hand over his lover's mouth, "I love you, but I can't handle this first thing. Let me wake up a little, 'kay?"

Mulder's face fell. "You don't like my singing?"

"Of course I do," Krycek said, discreetly rolling his eyes. "I was talking about the reminder that I'm another year older." He punched his pillow down and turned over. "Can't handle it yet." Soon he was snoring softly.

So much for waking up, Mulder thought to himself. He shrugged, kissed Krycek's shoulder and got out of bed. He was going to do his damnedest to make Krycek enjoy his birthday. Just because it was *his* birthday didn't mean he had any say in what they did today.

* * *

Krycek rolled over and reached for Mulder. His hand met cold sheets and he opened his eyes, focusing on the bedside clock. It was 12:23.

"Fuck!" He shot out of bed and darted into the living room. "Fox, why did you let me sleep so late?"

Mulder, who had been catching up on some paperwork, looked up and grinned. Taking off his glasses slowly, he stood up and walked over to the birthday boy.

"Because it's your birthday." Putting his arms around him, he kissed the tip of Krycek's nose. "And because I like you running into the living room all panicked and naked."

Krycek looked down as if it had suddenly dawned on him that he slept in the nude.

"Oh. Well," he said, returning his attention to Mulder, "I have things to do, today."

"Yeah, like celebrate the day your mother popped you out so I could have you thir-"

"Don't say it."

"Baby, why are you so hung up on this age thing? I'm seven years older than you and you don't see *me* complaining about it." He pulled Krycek closer. "Come on. Just try and enjoy the day, okay?"

"Fine, but I can't do anything until I take a shower."

"Want me to join you?" Mulder asked, pushing his hips forward and getting an encouraging response from Krycek.

"Hmmm...very tempting, but nah. I want to wallow in my old age by myself." He started for the bathroom, then turned around. "Though maybe you should be standing by in case I slip in the tub. The aged tend to do that, you know."

"Consider it done, grandpa." Mulder made a dash for the bathroom before Krycek landed his punch.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually made me sit here and wait for you," Mulder said as Krycek stepped out of the shower.

Grinning as he dried his hair, Krycek kissed the top of Mulder's head before toweling off completely.

"Fox, patience is a wonderful thing. Considering how old you are, I'd think you'd know that."

"Okay, so now you're going to take jabs at me, huh?"

"No," Krycek said, grabbing a couple of Q-tips, "I just think it's great that I have gained such wisdom from my years on this planet, and you haven't."

"Oh," Mulder stood up and encircled his lover's waist, "so I'm old *and* stupid." He kissed a faint scar on Krycek's shoulder.

"If the shoe fits..."

Mulder sank his teeth into the shoulder he'd been kissing and laughed at the yelp he heard.

"Okay, enough fooling around," Mulder said. "Get dressed so we can go out. I have plans for you."

"I think you left teeth marks," Krycek said, looking at his shoulder in the mirror. "I owe you."

"Fine, you owe me. Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, I heard you, but I don't want to go anywhere."

"But I've made all these-"

"Yeah, I know...you've made all these grand plans. Well," Krycek turned around and grabbed the collar of Mulder's shirt, "I have plans of my own."

Mulder licked his lips and let Krycek yank him forward. "Something tells me your plans will be a lot more fun than mine."

"You think?" Krycek began kissing Mulder's neck. "What were yours?"

"Lunch...tickets to that play you've been...ohhh...um, miniature golf... ouch!"

"Sorry," Krycek said, licking the spot on Mulder's neck he'd just bitten. "Want to hear mine?"

Muttering something akin to an affirmative response, Mulder took off his shirt as Krycek helped him out of his jeans.

Once Mulder's clothes were in a pile on the floor, Krycek pulled him close. "I thought I'd spend the afternoon finding new and interesting things to do to your body. Most of them entail using a few toys I bought myself for my birthday, but if you still want to go out..."

"No...no, I think we should do whatever you like today," Mulder said hastily.

"Good." Krycek kissed Mulder deeply before giving his ass a squeeze and a little slap. "Now, get in the bedroom. I'll be right there."

Not having to be told twice, Mulder kissed Krycek quickly and left the room.

Krycek opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of strawberry-flavored massage oil.

"This should get things started," he said to himself.

Walking into the bedroom, he was happy to see Mulder spread wantonly across the bed. Grinning, he sauntered over to his waiting lover, singing softly.

"Happy Birthday to me..."

END

* * *

Frankie  
It's a small world. So you gotta use your elbows a lot.  
ICQ# 23115418 http://members.tripod.com/~ter_ma4/Frankie/Frankie.htm


End file.
